


Random ideas but these ideas aren’t mine

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Steven Universe spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Random thoughtsThe credit of these ideas belong to their respective creators.... as soon as I find the namesUpdate finally found the names for the credits after a hour and a half searching.Please support the creators by commenting, following and anything else





	Random ideas but these ideas aren’t mine

Idea 1 pink diamonds shoes

Credit goes to e17ahrt on tumblr

Yellow and blue walked in pink’s room.  
Pink we got something for you?

Oooh! What is it?(pink)

We both brought home some pink fluffy shoes for you!(blue)  
Oh stars no!(pink)

SHUT Up you brat and wear the damn things and take it!!!(yellow)

(Pink siting on the floor looking miserable wearing the shoes)  
Awwwww so precious ha ha ha.

It fits you so well, you look adorable.  
(Sometime later pink runs away and starts a rebellion)  
FREEDOM!!!!! From the shoes.!!!

Idea 2 saving earth.  
credit goes to hahahjumma We did it pearl we saved the entire earth  
Um rose , everything is on fire and our troops are missing or dead.

Idea 3 getting married.

Credit goes to Harchibudytgorichi

Greg and rose talk while driving 

I called my mom she was so happy. She cried , also she wants you to have her white wedding gown.  
Yeah I can’t get married in your mother’s dress, she and I.....we are not in the same wast.

We can have it altered.

Yeah I don’t know.

Why not?

Well we can’t get married at all.

Well my last name is universe , we can make it work.  
......first of all I am a alien.

I don’t care.

I rebelled against the diamonds.

It doesn’t matter.

I shattered pink diamond.

We’ll figure this out.....

I can’t have children.

...........( rose transformed into pink diamond)  
I am pink diamond.

Well nobody is perfect.

0.0

Idea 4 Pink wants a pearl , credit goes to wierdkid20 on tumblr during a comments on suqilite tumblr I WANT a pearl , both of you and white have pearls, I deserve one. (Yellow diamond is annoyed) oh fine here take white diamond’s pearl. Oh thank you I will take good care of her. (White diamond walks in to the room) oh hay yellow, have you seen my pearl? I gave it to pink because she was annoying me. Wait which one? The one with the oval defective gem. Oh no...... Idea 5 Steven question, who am I? Credit goes to espadalance First I find out my name isn’t universe , then I find out I actually not a rose quartz but a diamond, is there anything else you haven’t told me? (Pearl sweating nervously) ...... well. Idea 6 season 2 vs season 5 credit goes to owo-artline-owo on tumblr ( ruby) pearl lied to us!! What the fuck. ( sapphire) calm down babe you’re overreacting. (Now) (Sapphire) rose lied to us!!!(teleports away) (Ruby) sapphire wait!

Idea 7 I am your grandson. 

Credit goes to badficniverse

Okay so your daughter didn’t die , she just faked her death to get away from you by posing as her own killer and leading the rebellion.  
Oh by the way she was rose quartz all along. But she’s actually dead now, from creating me so never mind about that whole” her being alive. Oh by the way I’m your grandson, nice to meet you!

Yellow diamond sat thinking about all the decisions that she had made.  
While blue diamond proceed to lay down on the floor.

Yeah.... what was pretty much my reaction as well.

Part 2 

Credit goes to badficniverse

Nearly a full min of silence had passed since Steven reveals the truth.  
Steven finally spoke again, so will you leave the earth alone?

.......yes. We will no longer waste our time and resources trying to destroy the earth, instead we will destroy our sister for putting us through all this anguish!!

Wait what! Steven queaked as all three diamonds summons their weapons.

Would you mind raising your shirt? We’d like to have a word with her.

Idea 8 pink and rose voice sounds alike?

Credit goes to loycos

Blue diamond leave this planet.!

This voice sounds familiar....hmmmm...ah yes that is the voice of rose quartz.  
Blue Pearl let’s get the fuck out of here!!!

Idea 9 lapis wants to go back... oh wait never mind 

Credit goes to sheepvomit on tumblr ( you are amazing comic artist)

Y’know what? Despite all the danger I want to go back a join everyone.

(Steven suddenly gets a vision) I just had a vision about the diamonds!!  
0.0  
O.o

Never mind bye(lapis runs away again)

Wait goddamnit let me explain.!!

Idea 10 pink’s first word credit goes to lemonrock on tumblr 

Yellow diamond cussing over reports.

Blue diamond grabs pink to take her in the next room.

Pink diamond-FUCK.

(Angry blue diamond tackles yellow) damn you!!!!

Alien erotic book , credit goes to that.one.homeworld.gem

Are we seriously not going to talk about how Rose was sitting next to Greg reading a alien erotic book that looks like emerald and Lars.


End file.
